Pretend Love
by Maria-Salvatore29
Summary: CU. "If you do not stop this arranged mating you prepared. I shall be forced to take measures to avoid it, mother," Sesshomaru said. "And what shall you do?" His mother asked. "I will mate Inuyasha's wench." He threatened. "You wouldn't dare!" She huffed. "Watch me." He replied. Kagome Higurashi's fate was then sealed.
1. Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**AN:** It's official I'm totally addicted to challenges. Lol. Actually, this story was born because of certain challenges. This will be dedicated for KYN's Weekly Word Prompt, Luna's Weekly Prompts, Sunset Miko's Once Week Challenges, Language of Flowers Challenge and Avadrea's Oddities Challenge.

**Warning: **This will be a drabble series! Every chapter will be short since this is going to be written for different challenges with limited word counts. If you think stories cannot be told in such a small scale of words...go now before you get disappointed! :)

**-x-X-x-**

"She would be a perfect mate!" The current Lady of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru's mother exclaimed dramatically.

"No," he said resolutely.

"Kimiko has it all, son." His mother repeated. "Wealth, beauty, power—"

"If you do not stop this arranged mating you prepared, I shall be forced to take measures to avoid it, mother." Sesshomaru said, his gold eyes narrowing at his manipulative woman he unfortunately calls mother.

"And what shall you do?" His mother asked.

"I will mate Inuyasha's wench." He threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" She huffed, as she crossed her arms over her chest, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Watch me," He replied. Before he then, turned away and walked away from her.

And thus, Kagome Higurashi's fate was sealed.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: **Luna's Weekly Prompts – Gold.

**Word Count:** 100


	2. Feudal Era

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**x-X-x**

For some unknown reason, Kagome couldn't sleep that night, she feel edgy and stuffy in her warm bed, so, she decided to take a walk outside. Once outside, she sat under the Goshinboku tree and she started to mull over the complexities of her life.

Two years had passed, she was now a seventeen-year old high school student who wished for nothing more than have the chance to go back in the past. If only the well would work again.

With a sudden pulse of determination, she went to the bone eaters well with her heart beating loudly in her chest.

"Let me come back," she whispered to the well. "Please," she begged.

Carefully, she descended the ladder inside the well. Upon reaching the bottom, she kneeled and placed her hand over the floor. "I want to come back," she pleaded. "Please, let me go."

Suddenly, blinding blue and white lights swirled around her. Her lips parted in wonder, her eyes widened in relief, and her heart thudded excitedly in her chest. _'I'm going back! I'm really going back!'_ She all but sobbed in happiness.

When the lights died and her feet landed on the floor. She lifted her head to the sky and quickly went out of the well.

She set her feet on the grass, and inhaled the fresh air of the forest.

"I'm here!" She whispered. "I'm really here!" She screamed, giggling and smiling like a fool.

"Good. I was looking for you," a voice speaks out of nowhere.

She startled.

From the tree line, a figure with argent hair emerges.

"Who…?" She said in confusion. "Inu—Sesshomaru?" She gasped upon seeing him.

"Hnn," he said before throwing her over his shoulders.

**x-X-x**

**Prompts:** Avadrea's Oddities Challenge: Argent – silver

**Word Count:** 285


	3. Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

"Where are you taking me?'" Kagome screeched. "Put me down!"

Sesshomaru itched to put her down face first on the muddy forest floor. He is growing tired of her loud mouth.

"Cease your screaming, miko," he admonished.

"Only if you tell me where you're taking me," she replied frustratedly.

Because Sesshomaru is a proud demon, he refuses to state that _he_ needs _her _help. Instead, he says, "Rin needs your help."

She struggled to get out of his hold, and she landed on her feet unsteadily. "What happened?" she asked worriedly.

Right then, Sesshomaru knows he had her wrapped around his fingers—er—claws.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: none**

**Word Count: 105**


	4. Sarcastic Banter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

Sesshomaru is an honorable demon. Lying is beneath him. Using Rin to obtain Kagome's help was a strategy. It was _not_ lying. That was what he kept repeating inside his head for the past hour.

"Okay!" Kagome shouted. "We kept walking for almost an hour now and you kept ignoring me! Where are we even going?"

Silence met her question.

She stomped her feet on the ground and threw her hands in the air in frustration and anger. "I'd keep talking in a very loud voice that could possibly damage your ears forever until you answer all of my questions!"

"We are headed to the West." He informed her.

"Oh wow! You can talk!" She said sarcastically.

"This Sesshomaru is very articulate." He replied to her sarcasm.

"Ha!" She scoffed. "Why don't you show me?"

"I need not to impress you with my skills."

"I never thought you could be this arrogant."

"And _you_ this irksome."

The sarcastic banter continued until dawn and Kagome fell asleep under the demon lord's impassive gaze.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: none**

**Word Count: 175**


	5. Hideo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**AN: I'm so sorry. I forgot to put a warning that this will be a drabble series. Every chapter will always be short since this is written for challenges with limited word counts. So, if you think stories cannot be told on such a small scale of words…go now before you get disappointed! :)**

**x-X-x**

Kagome woke up in the middle of the day, feeling too cozy on her bed. She blinked in confusion; the last thing she remembered was falling asleep under the shade of a tree with Sesshomaru's unblinking golden eyes.

"Perfect. You're finally awake, my love." A husky yet playful voice spoke near her ear causing her to panic.

Shrieking loudly, she tried to get away and in her panic, she doesn't know that her reiki reacted around her in frenzy.

"Ouch! Aw. Stop. Stop!" He yelped. "Hey, that stings!" He hissed.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked vehemently.

Yanking Kagome beneath him, he says seductively, "I'm Hideo, Sesshomaru-sama's most attractive cousin." He winked but his right cheek is still slightly red from the burn of her miko energy.

Ooh, so their arrogance runs in the blood. She thought, irritated. Pushing against him, she demanded, "Get off of me!"

He chuckled. "Playing hard to get?" He asked, raking his blue green eyes on her body.

She suddenly became aware that she's still wearing flimsy pajamas from her home.

"No, I'm not!" She said, her face burning slightly.

"You have weird clothing not that I'm complaining since I can clearly see your long—hmmm—smooth legs and—" he said, teasing her.

"I said, get off. You pervert!" She said fiercely, struggling to push him away.

Still hovering over her, he leaned closer. "But, love, you owe me an apology. You almost burned my dazzling face."

"You deserve to be an ash." She hissed.

"What? Ass? You want to see my beautiful—"

"I'll burn your beautiful-whatever!" She threatened, her reiki started to swirl around her again.

"Ooh**,** feisty, huh? No wonder, he chose to mate you and not that boring Kimiko."

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion, her reike retreating back into herself.

Looking confused, he asks, "You don't know?"

"Know what?" She asked sharply.

"Sesshomaru-sama told everyone that you are his intended mate."

Kagome's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

**-x-X-x**

**Prompt:** Sunset Miko's Once A Week Challenge – Pajamas.

**Word Count:** 330


	6. Lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**AN: All of your reviews are soooooo appreciated! Thank you! :***

**-x-X-x-**

"My lord, our kingdom is under attack!"

When his general reported this at noon, he made a quick decision. He carried Kagome towards one of the demon village near the western lands where he knows his cousin resides temporarily.

He could only wish for the best when he left since his cousin is a known troublemaker. He held back an exasperated sigh.

Upon arriving at the Western Fortress, he gave out an order to squash those pathetic dragon demons. The conflict between his kingdom and the north is really getting out of hand.

"Sesshomaru!" His mother's voice gave him an immediate headache. "This is why I need you to quickly take a mate!" She scolded.

He remained quiet but he can sense an oncoming argument between them.

"Your entire household is in disarray! Kimiko is very efficient. She'd never let such chaos permit this place!" She continued.

"My decision remains," he said firmly. "I shall not mate her—"

"You found that shikon miko of yours?" His mother asked angrily, cutting him off.

"Of course," he replied.

"You're using her for me to revoke the arranged mating." Her eyes narrowed as she said this in a cold voice.

Sesshomaru glanced at her sideways.

"You're challenging your own mother!"

"Hnn."

"Very well!" She huffed, flipping her silver hair back. "I'm warning you, son, you won't win against me!" She threatened.

"I shall win this." He declared.

"You hate Kimiko this much?" She asked incredulously.

"No..." He said. Surprise is needed in order to throw his mother back. Lying seems to be the only option for his situation, so he decided to lie. "Because...to be truthful...This Sesshomaru loves the miko."

Stunned silence met his confession. He congratulated himself quietly.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt:** Sunset Miko's Once A Week Challenge – Kingdom.

**Word Count:** 285


	7. Kimiko's threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kimiko is waiting for you in your chamber," Jakken reported after his discussion with his still-in-shock mother.

Upon going inside his chamber, he ignored the demoness sitting on his bed. Instead, he went straight to his armoire to change clothing.

He felt her move towards him. "My lord, let me help you," she said seductively beside him.

"I do not need anybody's help," he said coldly. _Well, except for the miko's help. _He added inside his head.

She chuckled. "Yes, you are a capable man," she drawled while caressing his bare muscled chest.

He glared at the demoness before him. He must admit that she's very beautiful, powerful, and...deceptive. For him, she is a walking winter cherry. Full of deception and manipulation, no one could ever trust her.

"Are you trying to seduce this Sesshomaru?" He asked in a mocking tone.

She glanced at him under her dark lashes, and smirked. "Are you seduced?"

"You do not know anything about the art of seduction," He said, insulting her. "Get out; your presence is intolerable to this Sesshomaru."

Her green eyes flared in anger and insult. "I'd do my all to eliminate this _love_ of yours and make your eternity full of my intolerable presence without your miko's solace." She spit out in hatred.

Then, she was gone.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt:** Language of Flowers Challenge – Winter Cherry (deception)

**Word Count:** 220


	8. Stop Screaming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews!

**-x-X-x-**

_It'd been two days._ Hideo mused. _What's taking Sesshomaru so long?_

"Hey," He called the miko. "Wait! Where are you going, love?"

She glared at him. He chuckled. _Such a feisty girl. I'm really having so much fun…if she stopped screaming, that is._

In a blink, he appeared in front of her. "You are not allowed to go outside. Let's go back in your room and have some fun!" He said this in his usual way of speaking. Always amused, and in good humor.

"Fun? I don't want to have fun. I want to go and burn that ice prince into ashes!"

Uh-oh. Sesshomaru is really busted. Oh well, it's his fault and he is the one suffering his precious time to babysit his cousin's little miko. "Come on."

"Let go!" Kagome screeched.

He stopped dragging her; he pushed her on the wall lightly. "Will you stop screaming?" He yelled in frustration.

"I will if you let me go!" She yelled back, pushing him away.

"I will if I can!"

"Why can't you?!"

"Because of my stupid, irritating cousin who has countless icy thorns stuck up in his ass!"

Kagome blinked a few times in surprise before giggling uncontrollably. "I can't believe you said that!"

Hideo's face broke into a wide grin and said, "My cousin would behead me if he heard what I've just said!" He said while laughing along with Kagome.

Kagome grinned. "Don't worry. It'd be our little secret. It's a pinky promise!" She said before walking away from him.

Hideo scratched below his pointed ears in confusion while watching her. "Who's pinky?" He mumbled to himself.

**x-X-x-**

**Prompt:** Sunset Miko's Once A Week Challenge – Thorns.

**Word Count:** 271

**AN:** Sorry, I always forget to thank everyone who reads this story even if they don't drop a review [the silent readers]. Thank you for lending me even a minute of your time! :*


	9. Remarkable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

It was almost midnight when Hideo's blue-green eyes caught the nitid ball of white light that is Sesshomaru transporting himself.

Walking away from the wall where he leaned at, he speaks, "Too bad, you came. I thought I could keep her. The miko is very…remarkable."

"You find _every_ woman remarkable," Sesshomaru retorted haughtily.

"Not human women. But I'm starting to change my mind," Hideo replied while checking his claws.

"Find your own remarkable human woman."

"Tsk. I already like her especially when she fell asleep planning your purification," Hideo said, his face breaking into a grin that annoyed Sesshomaru to no end.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: Stella's Word Prompt Game – Nitid (Adj. Bright)**

**Word Count: 100**

**AN: **Okay! :) So who's confused? Let me explain and help you then. :)

This is a canon fic. It picks up after the final battle where they defeated Naraku and wished the jewel away. The well closes and Kagome is stuck in the future. But, when she's 17, she managed to go back in the past only to be ''kidnapped'' by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's mother set up an arranged mating for Sesshomaru. To avoid mating, he challenged his mother that he would mate Kagome if she does not stop her plans. :)

*_Hideo_ is Sesshomaru's cousin [my OC]

*_Kimiko _is Sesshomaru's supposed to be mate [my OC]

Ask me if you still have questions! :) Thanks for reading!


	10. Kagome's Wrath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

Kagome is fast asleep on the comfortable bed inside the warm room when she had a dream.

In her dream, she heard Inuyasha calling her name while smiling sweetly at her. "I've missed you, my love…" he whispered as he hugged her tight.

Unfortunately, she woke up from such a wonderful dream only to feel a presence beside her bed.

"Who—" she started.

"Don't fear, love," Hideo whispered.

"What are you doing here? You're so—creepy," she scolded as she sat up.

"Sesshomaru's here," he said nonchalantly.

"What?" Kagome's angry voice reached Sesshomaru's ears outside.

He winced. His miko is furious, indeed.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: Luna's Weekly Prompts – Dream**

**Word Count: 100**


	11. To Lower Ones Pride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

"He's outside in the Garth," Hideo told her, his eyes shining with amusement. "Go get him, love."

Gritting her teeth, she stood up and slammed the door behind her. Blinding pink lights swirling around her in anger, she stomped towards Sesshomaru in the wide yard.

"Sesshomaru-_sama, _how delightful I am to see a great liar like you here!" Kagome hissed.

Sesshomaru glanced at her. "I didn't lie."

Crossing her arms on her chest, she scoffs, "Yes, you did! You said Rin needs help so I'd come with you!"

"For you to help Rin, you must follow this Sesshomaru's commands."

Scoffing, she says, "Are you tricking me ag—" she stopped mid-sentence as she realized something. "_You_ need _my_ help!" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

"This Sesshomaru do not need help," he hissed, adding some growls for effect. "You shall work under my command—"

"Nope. I'm not doing anything for you until you admit that you really need my help and—" she paused, pretending to think really hard before adding, "And you have to say _please _to me."

Sesshomaru contemplated which is better: losing his pride to her or losing his pride to his mother if he shall lose against her.

He chose the former.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompts: Avadrea's Oddities Challenge: Garth – enclosed garden or a yard**

**Word Count: 205**


	12. Please

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**AN: **I just want to take some time to thank the following people:Mimiru, Angelus, Gleycce, and Guests for reviewing this story. I can't reply to you in PM like I did to everybody because you reviewed anonymously. So, thank you! I'm glad that I'm receiving so many feedbacks! It makes me feel delighted that you're enjoying my drabbles! Thank you, thank you!

**-x-X-x-**

Sesshomaru rebelled against the necessity of meeting her conditions in exchange for help. However, he reasoned to himself that lowering his pride to the miko is better than admitting defeat to his mother. Thus, with great reluctance, he admitted. "Truthfully, I require your help."

Kagome bit her lip to hide her amused smile.

He told himself that as a Lord, he must always be open to a compromise. Then again, he never really need to compromise with anyone. They fear him enough not to object to his decisions but she's unlike the others. She's powerful enough to destroy Naraku and brave enough to stand up to him. Forcing her into something she doesn't want might not end well for both of them.

"Lend me your help, Kagome." He said, adding her name to persuade her completely. He remained silent for a while until finally, he relented. "_Please_."

She clapped her hands and grinned broadly.

"Aww…Sesshomaru-sama said _please_!" She squealed.

The wind picked up around them, bringing him her scent full of delight. _She's enjoying this. _He thought grimly.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompts: KYN's Weekly Word Prompt – Wind**

**Word Count: 180**


	13. Pretend Mate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

"You have to pretend," Sesshomaru told her.

"Pretend as what?" Kagome asked with ebullience.

"As my mate."

Deafening silence met this statement.

After a while, she found her voice. "I should've asked you first what kind of help you needed," she whispered with a dumb-look on her face.

He didn't reply.

"What did I get myself into?" She muttered dejectedly. "Why do you need a pretend mate?" She asked helplessly.

"I need to stop my mother's schemes."

"B—but! How are we goin—" She stopped. "Don't tell me we have to do _that_…?" She squeaked.

When Sesshomaru remained silent, she glanced at him, only to find a smirk on his face. _He's enjoying this. _She thought miserably.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompts: Avadrea's Oddities Challenge: Ebullience – high spirits; exhilaration**

**Word Count: 120**


	14. Cold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

"You can't make me do _that_!" Kagome said indignantly.

"Don't flatter yourself," Sesshomaru scoffed.

"What?"

"This Sesshomaru would not _actually _mate a human," he declared haughtily.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly in anger. "I'm tempted to create a subjugation necklace for this arrogant dog," she muttered to herself.

Sesshomaru heard what she said but he paid it no mind. "Hideo would take care of you."

Her eyes flew wide open. "What do you mean by that?"

"Let us come inside," he replied while looking at the dark sky. "It is going to rain."

The cold breeze made Kagome shiver so she hugged herself for some warmth. When they reached the door, Sesshomaru held out his outer kimono for her. "It is cold," he said coolly.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompts: KYN's Weekly Word Prompt – Rain**

**Word Count: 125**


	15. Call for the Sorcerer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

"Acquiring sorcerers were not part of the job description sent to me," Hideo pointed out to his cousin. "You said I only need to help you with _her_!"

Kagome sat on her bed, half-listening to the sound of the rain outside and half-listening to the discussion of Sesshomaru and Hideo.

"Do as you're told," Sesshomaru said, a bit of annoyance seeping into his usually impassive voice.

"Why do you always boss me around?" Hideo cried out in frustration, his blue-green eyes turning scarlet for a moment.

"Because I am your alpha," Sesshomaru replied calmly. That kind of calmness that is typically followed by violence, and death.

Kagome wondered if he would actually harm his cousin. They seem…close. Like brothers.

Gripping the same silver hair he shared with Sesshomaru, Hideo sighed exasperatedly. "I don't comprehend why I always get tangled up in your mess, cousin."

"Well, I don't understand why _I_ am tangled in _his_ mess," Kagome muttered as she grimaced.

"You're different," Hideo said, rolling his eyes. "You are the shikon miko; you're always in a mess."

She glared at him.

"Your adventures reached my ears, love," Hideo said, smirking.

"My patience is not endless, Hideo," Sesshomaru said in a voice that has no room for defiance.

Sighing dramatically, he relented. "Let us—"

Kagome cut whatever he's about to say. "You should at least explain to me, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's sharp golden eyes shifted from his cousin to her. "You are to pretend as my mate."

Hideo's good humor came back to him. "Not only his mate. You need to pretend like you're hopelessly in love with each other!"

Kagome stared blankly at the demon lord. "They would smell the lie in my scent," she pointed out.

"They won't. Hideo would ensure of it," Sesshomaru informed her. Looking at his cousin, he commanded. "Call for the sorcerer."

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompts: Sunset Miko's Once A Week Challenge – Scarlet**

**Word Count: 300**


	16. Fearless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

After Hideo left for the sorcerer, the two managed to talk about their…situation.

"You chose me to pretend as your mate because everyone in your court will hate me?" Kagome asked in astonishment.

"That is one of the reasons," Sesshomaru said cautiously.

"I'm human, a miko, your half-brother's friend…Oh Kami, your mother will kill me right away!" She exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, miko."

"How can I stay calm?! What other reasons do you have aside from me being so disgusting?"

"You are fearless," he stated after a short pause. "You are the only one capable of standing against my mother and Kimiko."

"What if I'm not brave enough?" She asked quietly.

"Stop questioning my judgment," he admonished.

"Now I have another enemy—actually two enemies—your mom and Kimiko," she murmured tiredly.

"Do not be troubled," he said after a while.

Glancing at him, she raised her brows.

"I shall lend you my strength if necessary."

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: **N/A

**Word Count:** 155


	17. Toshio, The Sorcerer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**AN: **This chapter is a little long because I don't know where to cut it! O.o Hahaha.

**-x-X-x-**

Kagome was lost in thought after her conversation with Sesshomaru. Now, she understood why he made all his crazy plans. He thought that his mother would never allow him to mate "someone as pathetic" as her. That was Sesshomaru's words there. Also, she would never let history repeat itself.

Therefore, he is planning to challenge his mother and his own court. Threatening them that if they don't stop the arranged mating, they would have a human for a lady.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Honestly, this plan is a little too childish for someone like Sesshomaru.

Suddenly, the door banged open revealing a very irritated Hideo. "The sorcerer doesn't want to do anything for us," he said.

"Hnn. This must be an enlightening situation for you," Sesshomaru said haughtily.

"What?" Hideo asked sharply.

"This Sesshomaru told you that not everyone will fall for your charms." Sesshomaru said the last word with evident disdain. "Let us pay this sorcerer a vist."

"You knew all along that that ugly_ magician_ would disagree to me and yet—"

"As your alpha, I wish to teach you a lesson—"

"I am so unfortunate to have such diabolical alpha as you!"

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru didn't comment any further. "Miko, come."

She stood up from the huge bed. "My name is not miko, you know," Kagome replied, slightly irritated.

"Don't worry, love. That's just Sesshomaru-sama's _endearment_ for you," Hideo said, his good humor back in place.

"Shut your mouth," Sesshomaru told his cousin coldly.

"Let's get this over with!" Kagome said, grimacing.

**-c-c-c-**

Using Sesshomaru's clouds, the three of them flew to a very secluded place in the middle of a deserted forest. They landed in front of a small and hideous-looking hut, which is curiously surrounded by unlighted candles.

"Ahh, the valiant and magnificent has come," A raspy and amused voice spoke behind them.

"I did not come here for flattery, Toshio," Sesshomaru said impassively.

Since it is hours after midnight, the surroundings is still very dark so Kagome could only see the sorcerer's silhouette as he stride slowly towards her. "Not you," Toshio replied calmly. "_Her._"

Kagome heard a growl from Sesshomaru but Toshio only chuckled.

"Ah, You must be Kagome!" Toshio said when he planted himself firml in front of her. "I've been waiting for you for a very _very _long time now."

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: **Sunset Miko's Once A Week Challenge - Candle

Mistresses Word Prompts: Diabolical - devilish

**Word Count:** 390


	18. The Candle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews and the reads. This chapter is a little long. O.O Haha. :)

**-x-X-x-**

After a few threatening growls from Sesshomaru, Toshio quickly led them to his hut with a perplexed Kagome.

Inside, Toshio remarks in a slightly nostalgic voice, "Your father was my dear friend…and I swore to aid his wayward heir."

Sesshomaru stared at him with cold eyes, as if mentioning his father is a curse.

"Do not mock this Sesshomaru."

"Everyone grows around you and yet, you remain a pup, Sesshomaru," Toshio continued, unafraid of the daiyoukai seated in his small shelter.

In a blink, Toshio is dangling in the air, choked by a very furious demon lord. Hideo tried to calm him down to no avail.

Suddenly, fire engulfed Toshio, making Sesshomaru drop him with a hiss as his hand burned.

"You wish to put a love spell on this woman, correct?" Toshio inquired, he stood a few feet in front of them as if he wasn't _literally_ burning seconds ago.

Seeing Kagome's confusion, Hideo whispers, "Fire is his element."

"I couldn't cast such spell," Toshio stated.

"What?" Hideo blurted in disbelief. "You—"

Suddenly, there's a blinding light around them, and all the candles inside and outside are now giving a lively glow.

Bringing out a candle decorated with blue sapphire stones, Toshio replied, "This ancient candle is the only solution I could offer you."

"What does it do?" Kagome asked, her mind almost not processing the striking face before her. Blue hair and gray eyes for a sorcerer is a surprise.

"It…brings light in the unknown," Toshio responded with a knowing smile. "As long as the light on this candle remains, the false mark of union shall always be in place. With the burn of this fire, your scent shall be his and all lies shall be covered. But when the burn ceased, the truth shall resurface."

As soon as this chant finishes, they found themselves standing in the middle of the forest. The hut, candles and Toshio is already gone. As if, everything was just a dream.

Picking up the candle, Kagome saw that there's a paroemia inscribed around it.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: **Sunset Miko's Once A Week Challenge - Ancient

The Shiny Challenge –Sapphire

Avadrea's Oddities Challenge – Paroemia (proverb or saying)

**Word Count:** 345


	19. The Proverb

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

"No one sees it coming on light and silent wings.

No one can be certain of the gifts it brings.

True love is a mystery passed from soul to soul.

No one understands it, and yet it makes us whole."

Kagome read the proverb inscribed around the lighted candle with a frown.

"Seriously?" Hideo exclaimed. "My cousin and true love? Oooh, Toshio-sama has a sense of humor!"

"Belief in love is profoundly chimerical to virtually everyone in the youkai world," Sesshomaru said, staring impassively from the candle to her.

"I'm leaving now," she said determinedly.

"No," Sesshomaru growled. "You're not."

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: Stella's Word Prompt Game — Chimerical: Unrealistic**

**Word Count: 100**


	20. Hu u?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

"I will leave whether you like it or not," Kagome said in an eerily quiet voice while glaring at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was about to take a step closer to her but stopped abruptly upon seeing her shimmer in pink purification lights.

With narrowed eyes, he released his own youki around him, trying to make her submit. "You are to stay with me. I'd trammel you if that's how you desire it."

"Why? Who are you to me?" Kagome countered sharply.

Slightly taken aback, Sesshomaru shot her a glare.

"I want my happy ending, Sesshomaru. I'd return to Inuyasha now."

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompts: KYN's Weekly Word Prompt – Shimmer**

**Avadrea's Oddities Challenge – Trammel – to restrain**

**Word Count: 100**


	21. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

Hideo watched his cousin with great amusement but he watched the miko with great fascination.

She is very…odd. One look at her and you'd think she's just that weak, meek, and fragile woman, but deep inside, she's strong, defiant, and feisty miko. She's a contradiction. It's as if someone weaved so many different characters into one person.

Suddenly, there's an explosion of purification power. Sesshomaru managed to draw his sword as a shield for them both. He didn't even see his cousin move to stand in front of him.

After a while, the brightness faded and Kagome is gone.

"She's gone."

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: Stella's Word Prompt Game – Weave**

**Word Count: 100**


	22. Who is that bride?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**AN: I'm sorry if I failed to update this for a long time. I'm so busy with school that I have no time for writing anything but reaction papers. *rolls eyes* Anyway, please review. :***

**-x-X-x-**

Visiting a creepy sorcerer in the middle of the night and running away from Sesshomaru for hours is never an excellent idea. Kagome leaned against a tree to support her exhausted body. It is already past noon and the heat is not doing her any good.

But she is missing her friends, especially Inuyasha. After all, she always wanted to go back here in the past to be with him.

After an hour, she reached the village and relief flooded her in a rush. Happiness and excitement filled every part of her, removing any trace of tiredness from her body.

She entered the village only to see that a grand celebration is taking places. She heard the cheerful voices of the people, the whistles of glee, and yells of 'Congratulations'.

She walked faster, and was about to make herself known when she realized what the fuss is all about.

Inuyasha is standing there in the middle of the crowd in wedding garments with a glowing bride in his arms.

"I never imagined him marrying anyone!" A villager whispered to another.

"Kikyou-sama deserved happiness. The kamis are very generous for bringing her back to life." Another replied.

Kagome ran as far away as possible without a second glance.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: None**

**Word Count: 205**


	23. A Voice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

Kagome fell asleep inside the unresponsive well. She spent her entire afternoon trying to go back in her own time but the bone eaters well won't let her through.

She slept restlessly, the cold making her entire body shiver badly, and the impression of the wedding she witnessed earlier makes tears cascade from her closed eyes.

"_Kagome…_" A warm voice cajoled her to consciousness. "_Kagome…"_ A whisper that makes her flutter her eyes open.

"Who's there?" She whispered back but remained immobile, only her pale lips moved.

"What happened to the valiant and magnificent woman I've waited for so long?"

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: Stella's Word Prompt Game – Impression (noun; image retained as a consequence of experience)**

**Word Count: 100**


	24. Towards Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

Kagome raised her gaze to the strange man inside the well. He sat next to her, staring at her with wise, yet sad eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in bewilderment, propping her fatigued body up into a seating position.

"Lending you my assistance," he replied simply, smiling warmly.

She scoffed, unbelieving. "Ridiculous. You are_ his_ subject. This is just a complete and utter travesty."

"Do not judge so easily, Kagome," he admonished lightly.

"You are just going to lure me towards Sesshomaru."

"Oh no. No. I am luring you towards your destiny."

"Stop being so vague, Toshio-sama!"

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt:** Stella's Word Prompt Game – Travesty (imitation or parody for the purpose of ridicule)

**Word Count:** 100

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and reads. :) BTW, check chapter 16-17 if you forgot about ****Toshio, The Sorcerer****. Oh, and PM me if you have questions.**


	25. Entwined

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

Toshio chuckled, eyes brightening in amusement. "I never anticipated that your coming shall provide me such…_entertainment_!"

Kagome bristled slightly. "Well, at least all my bad luck brings something good to others."

"Ooh. It _is_ good. I have been melancholy since Inu no Taisho's demise!"

"You knew him?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Yes, he even asked me to look after his oldest," he replied thoughtfully.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "It's true, then. You are here to kidnap me for Sesshomaru!"

"Not really…"

"This is not the time for prevarications!" Kagome stood up, glaring.

"Your fate is tightly entwined with his, dearest."

Kagome paled.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: Stella's Word Prompt Game –Prevarication (Noun, the deliberate act of deviating from the truth; intentionally vague or ambiguous.)**

**Word Count: 100**


	26. Where to?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

"The passageway to the future has been closed," said Toshio.

"Oh no. Why?" Kagome asked in a whisper. "Is this because of…the…my destiny that you told me about?"

"That is for you to discover," he said softly. "Here, take this candle. It might be useful sometime in the future."

Kagome frowned before taking it in her hands. "I am afraid."

"Do not be. You are always greater than your fears. I shall leave."

"B-but, where do I go from here?" She panicked. His body turning ghostly, almost hyaline.

"Ooh. You know where," he replied with a knowing smile.

He vanished.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: Stella's Word Prompt Game – Hyaline (adj, transparent)**

**Word Count: 100**


	27. Potion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**AN: Sorry for the wait! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :***

**-x-X-x-**

Kagome wandered for days. Not paying attention. Trying not to feel anything.

That's why, when she collided with someone and fell on her buttocks, she only squeaked out an apology without a glance.

"Hnn. I wonder why you are not running away," a very familiar voice snapped her out of her "daze".

She jerked away, scrambling to stand up, but he caught her hips and yanked her towards him.

"Stop." Sesshomaru's voice is so cold and stern she froze in fear.

In a second, he had her pressed on a tree with his body subduing her own. Raising a vial to her mouth, he ordered, "Drink."

"What—" Kagome's question was cut off when he shoved the contents of the vial on her open mouth.

She gagged and closed her eyes, feeling her body struggle with potion. "A love potion?" She asked weakly, convulsing in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Stop fighting it," he whispered darkly, his golden eyes glinting.

On the verge of losing consciousness, she realized that she has nowhere to go and he is the only one who could provide her refuge, an escape—a distraction.

Nodding weakly, she did not point out to him that her reiki _purified_ the potion.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: None**

**Word Count: 200**


	28. Bed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

Sesshomaru waited for the arrival of his cousin who shall be bringing his _mate_ to him fully clad in garments appropriate for a lady.

A second later, Hideo appeared carrying Kagome in his arms. She wriggled away from him, still as loud as before.

"Go to your mate, love," Hideo drawled, provoking the hot-tempered miko.

She glared. "Stop ordering me around," she hissed coldly.

He smirked inwardly. _Perfect, she is fearless enough to stand up against his mother._

Striding purposely toward her, he told Hideo, "No one has the right to order this Sesshomaru's mate. Go, make preparations."

She stiffened upon hearing his voice. Pulling her close, he leaned down to whisper beside her ear, "Come."

"Where?" She questioned nervously, gulping loudly.

To scare her further, he replied impassively, "_Bed_."

**-x-X-x-**


	29. Be Careful

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**_-_****x-X-x-**

_"Bokuseno-sama!" Kagome tried to catch her breath after running from the room where Hideo left her to fetch her dress._

_"Ahh. Kagome. The shikon miko. The time has come, then?" The demon tree asked in his eerie voice._

_"What do you mean?" She asked, puzzled._

_"You are here for my help, are you not?" He asked._

_"Yes…I am…I need someone to guard this candle," she said with a frown. "It will hide the deceit in my scent…you know, Sesshomaru can't know that the potion didn't work…" she babbled._

_"Let me guard it. Go, and fulfill your fate."_

_"Thank you," she whispered but before she could go back, he stopped her._

_"Kagome, I must warn you. You might encounter a lot of danger in this path you are treading. The dark may be hiding a light but the light may also harbor darkness. Be careful."_

**-c-c-c-**

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru under her lashes, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

Would she really continue deceiving him? Would she really pretend that the love potion works even if it didn't?

Sighing dejectedly, she worried about the candle she left with Bokunseno. What if someone found it and put off its fire?

He ushered her inside a vast chamber, and she felt claustrophobic. The candle makes her smell as if she was his mate, it hides all lies she would utter, but her actions may give her away.

She can't say no to him because the potion is supposed to make her submit.

"Let us get some sleep. Tomorrow, we shall travel." His monotonous yet firm voice almost made her jump.

"I understand," she replied, trying to look calm and nonchalant.

But when he motioned for her to join him to bed, she can't help but freak out.

"We are sharing a bed?!" She shrieked loudly, causing him to narrow his golden eyes.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: Sunset Miko's Once A Week Challenge – Danger**

**Word Count: 310**


	30. Cheesy Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

She gulped at the sight of his narrowed eyes and quickly bowed her head down. "I—I feel _embarrassed_ in sharing your bed, Sesshomaru-sama," she said softly, her clenched hands hidden by the long sleeves of her kimono and her teeth gritting slightly.

_Thank Kami for the candle! _ It is the only thing keeping her alive for it keeps her lies covered up from Sesshomaru's keen nose.

Golden eyes searching and analyzing, he replied. "I don't care how you feel. Just do as you're told."

Unable to stop herself, she lashed out. "You arrogant son of—Ugh! You can't just order me around!"

"Can't I?" He asked with raised brows.

"Of course, you can't!"

"You are mine," he growled softly, his youki trying to make her submit.

"Seriously, that cheesy line is not working on me," she huffed, crossing her arms, and trying to fight Sesshomaru's youki.

"You are still the same," he murmured after a while, his youki withdrawing.

Kagome stilled, remembering that she is supposed to be under a love spell that should make her obedient to him.

Rising from the bed he was seating at, he rounded her with contemplative eyes.

"S—sesshomaru-sama," she whispered.

Suddenly, he chuckled.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: None**

**Word Count: 205**


	31. Strong-willed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**AN: I have no internet connection for days causing a delay in posting this chapter. I'm so sorry.**

**-x-X-x-**

_The strong-willed miko she is inside is fighting the potion. Hnn. This Sesshomaru have chosen the right woman to present before his court._ Watching Kagome with a mix of amusement and pride, he says, "Your fearlessness may both save and doom you, miko."

With guarded eyes, Kagome replied quite haughtily, "Indeed, it might."

The potion may push her to love, care, and follow him but she is not so weak to be mindless and submissive as he thought she would be. "Do not let anyone stifle your igneous spirit, _Kagome_. You shall need it. _Immensely_," he said, golden eyes challenging her.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: Stella's Word Prompt Game-Igneous (like or suggestive of fire)**

**Word Count: 100**


	32. Travelling to the Western Lands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

"Are we there yet?" Kagome asked for _nth _time.

"You seem very enthusiastic for this, love," Hideo remarked, amused.

"I'm just counting my time left. Who knows?" She shrugged. "Maybe, after reaching the western lands, I'd be beheaded right away."

"Your zeal for your death is appalling," Sesshomaru said without glancing at her.

"Relax. Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't allow anyone to harm you," Hideo reassured.

With a sigh, Kagome leaned out of the carriage's window. They were travelling for hours and her nervousness is ratcheting up.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's hands wrapped around her arms and he drew her towards him. "Sleep," he whispered.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: Stella's Word Prompt Game—Zeal (N; fervor)**

**Word Count: 100**


	33. Cold, Violent Welcome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

It was raining when they arrived in the West and Kagome's smile immediately vanished at the chilling welcome of the people.

There is a complete silence. The demons milling around were drenched in the rain, their eyes turning red at the sight of her.

Sesshomaru and Hideo walked beside her and they reached the huge doors to the castle without anyone speaking or even moving.

Then, a thunder resounded throughout the lands followed by a loud screech of a woman. "You, bitch!" She appeared before her, gripping and searing her neck with her powerful youki.

"Mother," Sesshomaru snapped at the same moment that Kagome's neck snapped.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: Stella's Word Prompt Game—Sear(V; to burn)**

**Word Count: 100**


	34. Just a Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

"Kagome," a male's voice called through her nightmare. "Wake up. _Now_, miko," the voice ordered sternly.

She jerked awake, stumbling onto the carpeted floor of the flying carriage. Still gripped in her nightmare, her hand flew to her neck and she felt how furious her pulse is. She trembled, remembering the glinting rufescent eyes of the demons in her dream and…her death.

Hideo's tinkling laugh helped bring back some sense of reality to her. "Well, well, well. I'm _shocked_! A fearless miko like you _do_ experience nightmares?"

"Hnn. Calm yourself, we have arrived." Sesshomaru's pronouncement almost made her whimper with renewed fear.

_Kami!_

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: Stella's Word Prompt Game — Rufescent (A; reddish)**

**Word Count: 100**


	35. Warm Welcome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

The carriage landed. Kagome shivered. Hideo chuckled. Sesshomaru hummed noncommittally.

With an amused shake of his head, Hideo went out first.

"Miko." Sesshomaru's firm voice snapped her head. Then, he leaned towards her and _licked_ her cheek.

Astonished, Kagome shrieked and pulled away. Still irked, purification power crackled around her in irritation as she stepped out of the carriage.

Unbeknownst to her, youkai are surrounding them. Awaiting the arrival of their lord and his soon-to-be-mate but neither of them paid attention.

"That was so…_eww_!" She complained to Sesshomaru.

Some youkai recoiled from the display of her purification power.

Sesshomaru fixed her with an aggravated look. "You said you do not want to die."

"What's the connection of _me _dying and _your _licking?" She put her hands on her hips, adapting an authoritative stance.

Surprised by her lack of fear with their lord, the youkai crowd felt a sense of respect for the human miko.

"I _marked_ you," he stressed out a little impatiently.

"Mark me—oh." It suddenly dawned on her. _He made me smell like him. No one will doubt his claim to me. I became safe. Somehow._ "It was still icky," she mumbled.

"Uh…Sesshomaru-sama?" A guard cautiously approached, afraid of the miko with crackling purification power.

"What?" Sesshomaru snapped coldly.

The guard blinked and said brightly, "We welcome your return, my lord! We also welcome you, my lady!"

There were a deafening claps and cheers from the youkai crowd awaiting them.

"The rumors are wrong. The human is not weak," someone remarked.

"And she looks very enchanting, too!" Another replied.

Kagome wondered at the gaudy and warm welcome awaiting them. There is no animosity, violence, or even a bit of coldness that she had been anticipating.

"We are so pleased with your arrival, my lady!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

Kagome beamed.

**-x-X-x-**

**Word Prompt: Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge—Gaudy (excessive)**

**Word Count: 300**


	36. Enthusiastic Servants

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

"Lady Kagome! We are very pleased to meet you! I am Mari, milady." One of the three servants greeted and introduced enthusiastically.

"I'm Chiyo, my lady! We are very delighted to be appointed as your personal servants!" Chiyo said in her tiny, high-pitched voice.

"And I am Megumi, my lady," Megumi, who is rather calm compared to the two, introduced.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru stared at the three disdainfully. "Lead your lady to my chamber," he ordered before walking away.

Kagome smiled brightly at the beaming servants.

"Let us make you comfortable, lady Kagome," Chiyo said sweetly. "We shall prepare a hot bath for you."

"I'd like that so much. Thank you!" Kagome grinned from ear to ear. "But, first, please just call me Kagome."

"Oh no, my lady. It is forbidden to call the lord's lady with her name alone!" Mari gasped.

"Really?" Kagome frowned. "How about this? Just call me by name when we three are alone."

Chiyo and Mari exchanged cheerful glances before nodding enthusiastically. Megumi smiled and the four of them bounced towards Sesshomaru's chamber chatting and giggling away.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: None**

**Word Count: 180**


	37. Traitor Servants

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

"Chiyo…Is the _Lady_ settled in?" Kimiko drawled.

With a smirk, Chiyo replied, "Yes, my lady. Mari helped her bathe and Megumi dressed her in fine silks."

"Good!" Kimiko clapped her hands together with a satisfied look on her beautiful face. "Make sure to get her trust."

"That would not be a difficult task, Lady Kimiko. The human trusts easily. She even wanted us to call her by name alone."

"Hmmm…this must be easier than I thought," Kimiko murmured.

"What shall we do next, my lady?" Chiyo asked, eyes glinting mischievously.

Kimiko stared at her thoughtfully before saying, "Get her into trouble."

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: none**

**Word Count: 100**


	38. Boring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**-x-X-x-**

"Where are your servants?" Sesshomaru asked without preamble as he entered the chamber.

Kagome who has lain on the huge bed replies, "I dismissed them. It feels awkward with them around, you know."

Sesshomaru stopped at the end of the bed, looking at her impassively. "Your servants are not friends, miko."

Kagome frowned. "They seem nice." _Unlike you._

"They are still your enemies," he reminded. "No one here will openly condemn you except the council and Kimiko but that doesn't mean they have accepted a human—and a _miko_—as their soon-to-be lady."

"But—"

"Stay. I will send someone to fetch you for dinner."

Before he could turn away, Kagome pleaded, "It's so boring here. Can I at least visit the palace garden we passed by earlier?"

"No."

With that, Sesshomaru walked out of the room with a disappointed Kagome behind.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt: None**

**Word Count: 140**


	39. Defying Him

**Disclaimer: **Inuysha belongs to the true owner being Rumiko Takahashi and this 'fan fiction' material is considered 'not for-profit' thus, constitutes fair use, and that no copyright infringement was/is intended. However, the story lines on this story are the intellectual property of the author, writing under the name of Maria-Salvatore29.

**-x-X-x-**

Kagome burrowed her face on the fluffy pillows on the bed to stifle her frustrated screams. _He can't just keep me inside this room like a prisoner!_

"My lady, are you well?" She startled a little at the concerned voice of Chiyo.

"I'm bored…" She muttered childishly.

Chiyo smiled. "The palace can be a little dull. But…"

"But what?" She prompted.

"There is a part of the palace away from anyone. You could find refuge there and enjoy the fresh air." Chiyo leaned closer and whispered instructions about the "secret" place's whereabouts.

"Thank you, Chiyo-chan. You are so nice," she said with a sweet smile, squeezing her servant's hand affectionately.

"It is my pleasure, my lady. I must go now." After bowing down, she walked away with a mischievous smirk that Kagome didn't see.

Kagome pushed herself up from the bed and opened the window. _If he won't allow me out, I would allow myself out._

Jumping out of the room, she felt a tingle of triumph she always feels whenever she is defying his orders.

With a bright smile, she followed the directions Chiyo provided her.

**-x-X-x-**

**Prompt:** None

**Word Count: **190


End file.
